The Getaway Car
by Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: A sort of short thought into the Mob AU. Bendy and Boris make the mistake of getting into the wrong car following a raid gone bad.


A/N: So, getting into a new AU for a bit while working on the edits and next chapter of Ups and Downs! For those of you that just clicked, this version of the BATIM Mob AU belongs to thelostmoongazer. Bendy and the Ink Machine is the property of themeatly.

This features a somewhat repurposed OC of mine, helping me work through an idea I had regarding the AU. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Getaway Car:

Perhaps his first hint should have been the fact that the car was in good condition, unlocked, and sitting out unattended on the street. It also could have been that Bendy didn't actually remember him or Boris hotwiring the thing or finding any keys, but the engine was going and they had a botched ink raid to get away from. He hadn't really thought to question it at the time.

"Bendy, the cops-!" Boris gasped, keeping careful hold on the one puny crate the pair had managed to get. The devil's hands were clenched on the steering wheel as he spared a glance behind them, seeing at least five cop cars. Even worse, the citizenry was still out and about in this part of town, and the streets were narrow and windy. If anything the only reason that Bendy had not been able to lose the cops was because he had to concentrate equally hard on not taking a turn too quickly and flipping the car.

"I know! I know!" The devil snapped, before trying to get his infamous temper under control. Wasn't like he could go back and punch out the cops, no matter how pissed off he was at them for this mess. And yelling at Boris right now wouldn't help anything. No, he just had to focus on getting the both of them out of here and then he could recoup his losses, he just had to-.

And then the wheel suddenly jerked to the left, sending them down an alleyway so narrow the car only just fit between the buildings. Bendy could swear he felt something in his arms twang at the motion, further solidifying the horrifying idea that the car was driving itself.

"…Bendy?" Boris asked from the backseat, voice equal parts confused and somewhat rattled from thumping against the opposite end of the car.

"I..I didn't do that, it wasn' me!" The devil hollered in response, though he kept his foot on the gas as they rocketed through the alley and swerved out onto the street. Even still he had the strangest notion that if he took his foot off the pedal the car would still speed forward. A few cries of shock followed in their wake, and the sounds of sirens started to fade. Couldn't be soon enough for Bendy's taste, he wanted out of this rigged vehicle.

Though as he started to pull to the side of the road, he could hear the sirens grow louder somewhere ahead.

"Oh, shit..." Bendy hissed, only to have the wheel wrenched again from his grasp, the car doing a U-turn that had them cutting into opposite traffic. "OH SHIT, DAMMIT, C'MON!"

Something clicked on the radio, and an accented, male voice drifted from the speakers.

"Calm down, slick, I'm not tryin' to get ya caught. Stayed ahead of 'em so far, didn't I?"

Even with his hands ripped off the wheel the second the -car, was it the car?-started speaking, the vehicle continued to maneuver around the other drivers, drawing a few honks and definitely going a fair bit above the speed limit. But, they weren't crashing, and despite the death-defying tricks the car was staying on the road.

"What in blazes is goin' on? Who the fuck are you?"

"Well, most people call me Ford. Any place I can drop you both, slick?"

"Yeah, on the nearest curb would be great!" Bendy snapped, grabbing the wheel again out of habit as the sound of sirens began to grow more and more prominent.

"Y'sure?" The voice from the car asked, as casually as one might ask about the weather. "Don't think two joes on foot are gonna outrun four cop cars. Look, you can just direct me from here, an' I'll make sure you get to where you need to go. Sound fair, slick?"

Bendy was about to snap something else at the annoyingly calm voice, but Boris reached over and put a hand on the devil's shoulder. When Bendy turned to face the wolf with a snarl Boris simply jerked a thumb at traffic behind them, and the red and blue lights flashing behind a line of cars.

Bendy swallowed back the oncoming diatribe with a huge amount of effort, and turned back to the blinking radio on the dashboard.

"FINE." The mobster ground out, the word sounding as though it were dredged up from the depths of his throat. Almost in reply, the engine of the car took on a new, thundering roar as the wheel swiveled to put them in front of two more cars.

"Better not hold on too tight to that wheel, slick." The cajoling tone almost had Bendy smacking the dashboard out of anger, though the fact that the car was doing a more than decent enough job in evading the cops kept his fury in barely-held check.

A cackle came over the radio instead, as the cars behind them started to move out of the way to allow the cops through.

"Now, let's make these boys work for their paychecks!"

* * *

Whelp, there it is! Hoping I did Bendy justice here, and that I can go by movie rules and say that one f-bomb means I can stay on the T rating. If that's not correct, I'll change it, no problem!

Also, I was honestly curious. We've touched on Bendy's driving habits (which I'm sort of sorry I didn't get around to including here, given that I'm sure Ford getting in on that act would turn them into a several ton wrecking-ball), but apart from maybe one mention in a different AU, there's been a startling lack of any thoughts regarding toon vehicles (or heck, guns, if we're going the Who Framed Roger Rabbit route and have everything be alive). Thought it would be interesting to at least give a snapshot of a look into the idea, given that car chases certainly aren't a rarity when it comes to organized crime.

Either way, hope everyone's having a great summer! Thanks for reading!


End file.
